A Little Too Much
by The Mad Hatteress
Summary: A birthday oneshot for Evanz111. Will, Aaron, and Josh turn up on his doorstep and drag him out drinking. Hilarity ensues.


**A Little Too Much**

**A birthday one-shot for Evanz111 by Mochi**

**A/N- HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVANZ *birthday dance* This is a mix between a "happy birthday you're awesome" and "I'm so so sorry for tomorrow" thingy, hope ya like it!**

"Hey, man, we're kidnapping you and you're coming out drinking with us. Grab your coat!"

Evanz had been somewhat surprised when Will, Aaron, and Josh appeared at his front door at mid-evening on his birthday. He'd barely had time to think before they had grabbed his wrist and dragged him out into the warm air.

"How the fuck did you guys even get here?" Evanz asked, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"We've been planning this for ages, man." Josh said proudly. When Evanz gave him a sceptical look, he sagged. "Ok, maybe only a few days. But we came to celebrate!"

"By which we mean get you absolutely hammered." Will said, grinning widely as they walked into the town centre and into the local pub. Aaron and Josh lead Evanz over to a booth near the bar and sat him down whilst Will walked over to the bar and ordered four beers. The blonde soon slid into the booth and handed the beer around.

"First round's on me!"

They began drinking, slowly at first.

"Our little baby Evanz is all grown up." Josh said, patting his friend's arm.

"Are you drunk already?" Will asked.

"Little baby?" Evanz said indignantly. "Bit rich coming from you."

"It's okay ickle Evanz, no need to be so offended. You're a man now. You must take everything in your stride." Aaron laughed, and Evanz sighed.

"Fuck, man, I knew you were a lightweight but you've had half a pint. That's just ridiculous." He said, trying to look annoyed but letting a smile creep onto his face.

"I'm not drunk! We're allowed to tease you, it's your birthday." Aaron replied.

"I don't think you fully understand how birthdays work."

"Less talking, more drinking." Will said, finishing the last dregs of his pint.

"I don't think you fully understand how conversations work." Evanz sighed and rested his head on the table.

"Come on man, it's your birthday! Have a little fun." Josh grinned. He and Aaron both finished up their beers and waited for Evanz to do the same. He did so, and Aaron went over to the bar to order a second round.

A few rounds later, and the night started to get interesting. They were all just on the edge of drunk, hovering that delicate line between 'good-fun-night-out' and 'so-great-you-can't-remember-it-the-next-day'. Evanz looked at the clock above the door, noticing that it was 10pm and they would probably be leaving soon. It had been decided the others would stay with him that night, so they'd have to head back soon.

And then Will decided to break out the tequila.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Evanz asked sceptically, eying the bottle that Will held with worryingly practised ease.

"Probably not, but why worry?" Will said, his speech a little slurred.

"Fair enough." The brunette shrugged and Will passed him a shot.

"Aaron, Josh, here you go." They both took one each and Will counted down from three, then they all drank.

"Whoo." Josh said, slamming the shot glass down on the table.

And that was enough. Just enough to tip them over the edge.

When Evanz woke up the next morning, most of the night past that point was a blur. There were vague memories of a lot more tequila, and Josh and Will doing karaoke. 'Living on a Prayer', if he wasn't mistaken. Then there was Aaron… dancing? Or something. There had been a point where someone had thrown up. He definitely remembered that.

Heading down into his living room, he saw his three friends rousing themselves from sleep.

"Morning. Water?" Evanz asked.

"Water."

"Do you guys remember… anything from yesterday?" Josh asked, rubbing his head and groaning.

"Nope." Evanz shook his head then cringed and held his throbbing head. "Owww."

"Uhh… guys?" Aaron caught their attention. He was looking at his phone in horror. "I found pictures."

They crowded around Aaron's phone, staring down at the photos. Lots of alcohol… Will doing a cartwheel in the road… Evanz and Josh doing the tango in his front yard… Aaron lying on the pavement and Will in the background laughing hysterically.

"Oh no. I filmed a video." Aaron said, opening the video and turning up the volume.

* * *

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TO BLAME DARLING YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" Will sang. He was being piggy-backed by Evanz who was running down the thankfully empty street.

"I PLAY MY PART AND YOU PLAY YOUR GAMES DARLING YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" Evanz finished, running in a little circle and straight into Josh. All three of them collapsed in a heap on the floor and all that could be heard was Aaron's hysterical laughter.

"You fucking morons!" He yelled.

"Yo! Aaron! Come here! Rap battle, right here, right now!" Evanz called, his voice slurring.

"Let's fucking go."

Josh and Will tried and failed to beatbox. Evanz began rapping, slurred but still audible.

"Hollow, you twat, 'let's fucking go'?

Nothing more original?

Your comebacks are slow

Don't go easy on me

Just cause it's my birthday,

I'll crush you anyway

Just try and hurt me!" He began.

"Like I'm gonna hold back

Are you fucking dumb?

I'm not that stupid

You'll be under my thumb

My raps are much better

So just fucking quit

Bow down before me

You drunken git." Aaron replied, going steady.

"I'm drunk?

You fucking hypocrite!

There's nothing good here

Your rapping is shit

I'm on a par

With Eminem

My lines are so slick

You'll trip on them."

"You? On par with a world famous rapper?

You deluded fool

Compared to me you're so much crapper

I'm fast, I don't stumble

Over every other word

Unlike you

My rhymes can be heard!"

"ALL YOUR RHYMES CAN BE HEARD, GET OFF THE STREET!" A female voice screamed through an open window, and the video ended.

* * *

They stared in silence for a second.

"Well. At least I can still rap when I'm drunk." Evanz said, grinning.

"Oh, shit! We never sang happy birthday!" Josh cried. So Aaron, Will, and Josh, started singing happy birthday. Evanz began laughing.

God, he loved his mates.


End file.
